poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 6/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 6. (At Ivo Shandor Building, lightning is striking the huge building as we go over to the Velociraptor statues. They start to crumble, revealing the real Velociraptors inside as they growl. We are now at Floor 22, as we see Zelda get off the elevator. She passes Luigi's apartment and tries to sneak by quietly, but Luigi runs out to greet her) Luigi: Oh, Zelda, it's you! Zelda: Oh, hello, Luigi. Luigi: You've gotta come in here, you're missing a classic party! Zelda: Yes, well, I would, Luigi. But I have a date coming over. (Luigi walks close to Zelda, as the door closes in his apartment) Luigi: (Disappointed) You made a date...tonight? Zelda: Well, I'm sorry, Luigi. I just forgot. Luigi: Oh, that's okay. You can bring him along. Zelda: All right. Maybe we'll stop by, okay? (She walks to her apartment) Luigi: That's great. I'll tell everybody that you're coming. We're gonna play video games on the Wii U, and we're gonna do some breakdancing. Hey everybody... (As he walks to his door, he sees that he's locked himself out...again) Luigi: Hey, let me in! It's me, Luigi! Somebody let me in! (Zelda goes inside her apartment and closes the door. She then takes off her coat and hangs it up, turns on her lamp, and takes off her shoes. Then she hears the phone ringing. She picks it up) Zelda: Hello? Oh, hi, Mother. I've been busy. Well, uh, no, everything is fine. Yeah. No, just that one time. Oh, I am. I will. (She sits down on her chair) I won't. Mother, I have to go. I have a date. Yes. No, no one you know. It's... Well, he's a Ghostbuster. Those guys on TV. Yes, well, I'll have to let you know. Okay. Love to Father. Right. Bye. (She hangs up the phone. Then she lays back on her chair and relaxes. Suddenly, she hears a growling noise as she sees a bright light around the door, and claws scratching it) Zelda: Oh, rats. (Suddenly, vines come out of the chair and they tie her up. She screams as another vine covers her mouth. Then the chair swivels around and the door opens to reveal a Velociraptor snarling at her. She continues screaming as the chair pulls her toward the door and it closes. Back on the top of Ivo Shandor Building, we see that the Velociraptor statues are crumbled, because the raptors have escaped. We now go to Luigi's apartment, where a party is in full swing) Woman at Party: Do you have any Excedrin or Extra Strength Tylenol? Luigi: Gosh, I think all I got it acetylsalicylic acid. Generic. See, I can get 600 tablets of that for the same price as 300 of the name brand. That makes good financial sense. Good advice. Hey, this is real smoked salmon from Nova Scotia, Canada, $24.95 a pound. It only cost me $14.12 after tax, though. I'm giving this as a promotional expense. That's why I invited clients instead of friends. You having a good time, Marv? How you doing? Have some of the Brie. It's at room temperature. You think it's too warm in here for the Brie? Tall Woman at Party: Luigi, I'm going home. Luigi: Aw, don't leave yet. Listen, maybe if we start dancing, other people will join in. Tall Woman at Party: Okay. (They dance until the dorbell rings. Disco Infernal is also playing) Luigi: Oh, don't move yet. I just gotta get the door, that's all. (He opens the door to reveal two guests) Luigi: Hey, Ted, Annette! You made it! Hi! I'm glad you could come. Give me your coats. Everybody, this is Ted and Annette Fleming. Ted has a small carpet-cleaneing business in receivership. Annette's drawing a salary from a deferred bonus from two years ago. They got 15,000 left on the house at 8 percent. So they're okay. (He threw coats in the closet on top of a Velociraptor) Luigi: So, does anybody wanna play Parcheesi? (The raptor snarls loudly from the closet. Luigi's party guests are horrified as they hear it) Luigi: Okay, who brought the dog? (The raptor jumps out of the closet. The party guests scream and run, although some of them hide, as Luigi sees the raptor and ran away. In the corridor, as Luigi ran for the elevator, the raptor smashes through the door. Luigi sees the raptor, screams, and runs into the elevator. We also see Luigi's neighbor leaving her apartment. She sees the raptor, gasps and goes back in. Outside, we see Luigi running out of the building's entrance) Luigi: Help! There's an alligator loose in my apartment! Help! Help! (He jumps over a wall) HELP!!! (Back at the entrance) Man: What? Doorman: An alligator in his apartment? (The raptor runs out, startling people as it passes and jumps over the wall. We now see Luigi trying to get away from the raptor) Luigi: I gotta bring this up at the next tenants' meeting. There's not supposed to be any ugly reptiles in the building! (He heads over to Tavern-on-the-Green, looks at a vulture statue, and heads for the tavern. He tries frantically to find a way inside) Luigi: Let me in. There's gotta be a way in here. I gotta get... (He almost trips and knocks down a chair. Then he starts banging on the windows) Luigi: Hey! Somebody! Let me in! (The people inside didn't hear Luigi, as he turns around and sees the raptor coming toward him) Luigi: (To the raptor) Nice dinosaur. I bet you're friendly. What do you want? You want food? I, uh, uh-oh... (He screams loudly as the raptor snarls and lunges toward him. We cut to another Velociraptor munching on a hot dog. Back at the entrance of Ivo Shandor Building, Link arrives with a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he walks past the police) Link: Hey, what happened in here? Police Captain: Some moron brought a giant iguana to a party and it went berserk. Link: (To the doorman) Hi, I'm going up to Princess Zelda's apartment. Okay. (The doorman shows him in, as we go to Floor 22. Link walks down the halls as we see the police question the partygoers about Luigi) Police Officer: Okay, how do you spell it? Party Guest: L-U-I-G-I. Police Officer: Owner here? Party Guest: No! There was a real dinosaur and he ran out! (Link walks over to Zelda's apartment and knocks on the door. Zelda opens the door) Link: Hello? (Zelda has become Blue. She has wild hair and wears a bright pink dress) Link: That's a different look for you, isn't it? Zelda: Are you the Keymaster? Do you have the Triforce of Courage? Link: Not that I know of. (Zelda slams the door. But Links knocks again as Zelda opens the door again) Zelda: Are you the Keymaster with the Triforce of Courage? Link: Yes. (Inside the apartment) Link: I'm a friend of his. He told me to meet him here. I didn't get your name. Zelda: I am Blue. I am the Gatekeeper, and I have the Triforce of Wisdom. (Link looks around Zelda's apartment and sees that it has been scratched and destroyed by the raptor) Link: What are we doing today, Blue? Zelda: We must prepare for the coming of Ganondorf. Link: Ganondorf, huh? Zelda: The Destructor, with the Triforce of Power. Link: Are we still going out? You know, you could pick up the place if you're expecting someone. (Zelda flops on bed as she writhes up and down) Zelda: Do you want this body? Link: Is this a trick question? I guess the roses worked, huh? Zelda: Take me now, subcreature. Link: We never talk anymore. (Zelda grabs him and pulls him down) Easy! I make it a rule never to get involved with possessed people. Actually, it's more of a guideline than a rule. You know I can... (Zelda rolls Link and herself over) Zelda: I want you inside me. Link: (Chuckles) Go ahead. No, I can't. Sounds like you got at least two people in there already. (He breaks free) Might be a little crowded. Come on, why don't you just quit trying to upset and disturb Link and just relax. Lie down there, relax. Put your hands on your chest. What I'd really like to do is talk to Zelda. I want to talk to Zelda. Zelda, it's me, Link. Zelda: There is no Zelda. There is only Blue. Link: Oh, Bluey, you nut. Come on. Come on, I want to talk to Zelda. Zelda, Zelda. Relax, come on. Zelda, Zelda. Can I talk to Zelda? (Zelda smiles a vicious smile as the voice of Blue eminates her) Zelda: (In Blue's Velociraptor-snarling voice) There is no Zelda, only Blue. Link: What a lovely singing voice you must have. Now, I'm gonna count to three, Bluey. And if I don't talk to Zelda, there's going to be some real trouble in this apartment, I think. One. Two. (Zelda's eyes flutter and turn white) Link: Two and a half. Come on, don't make me say three! (Zelda starts to roar, as her eyes turn into raptor eyes. She also shows sharp teeth in her mouth as she snarls. She was actually Blue, one of the four Velociraptors. She then rises over the bed as Link watches in confusion) Link: Please come down. (Blue snarls at Link, which startled him) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes